1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to conductance path mechanism for a wireless heartbeat transmitter; and more particularly, relates to the bottom cover mechanism of a wireless heartbeat transmitter with an U-shaped contact rod integrally molded which U-shaped contact rod is provided with three upward vertical pins inserted into a rubber conductible sheet to make an excellent insert-connection of electricity conductance to wireless heartbeat transmitter.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior wireless heartbeat transmitter includes a conductible rubber used as an electrode for monitoring heartbeat signal, and a circuit board with a signal transmitter. While the conductible rubber and the circuit board form an electrical connection, the heartbeat signal monitored by the conductible rubber is wirelessly transmitted from the signal transmitter of the circuit board to a separate but corresponding receiver to reach a goal of wirelessly monitoring an user's heartbeat.
The key point of the prior wireless heartbeat transmitter regarding its quality and accuracy to heartbeat signal is that whether the electrical connection between the conductible rubber and the circuit board is good or not, which means that the structure of electrical connection or conductance path between the conductible rubber and the circuit board needs to be durable and steady enough to endure the disturbance of vibration and to refrain from dirt, damp, and wearing to transmit accurate and distortionless monitored heartbeat signal.
Therefore, how to develop a superior electrical connection and conductance path between rubber conductible and circuit board to transmit accurate and distortionless monitored heartbeat signal is the main purpose for designer who wants to make an improvement to the prior wireless heartbeat transmitter.
The structures of prior wireless heartbeat transmitters used to build an electrical connection or conductivity path between the circuit board and the conductible rubber is shown as FIG. 1, which structure is to attach the bottom of the rubber conductible sheet (4) at front section to the top surface of a metal plate (23) and to install a bent spring sheet (11) at each side of the bottom of the circuit board (1); the rubber conductible sheet (4) and the circuit board (1) becomes connected state by the attachment of the bottom of said spring sheet (11) to the top surface of said metal plate (23). This kind of conductivity path structure is vulnerable to dirt, damp, and wearing, and the spring sheet (11) is easy to suffer mal-contact caused by vibration since said rubber conductible sheet (4) and said metal plate (23) are only “surface to surface” contact, which makes the lack of accuracy of the heartbeat signal monitored by the rubber conductible sheet (4).
The conductance structure of the aforementioned prior art is an unstable and poor electrical contact, due to only “surface to surface” contact between rubber conductible plate (50) and circuit board (30), which causes defects of distorted signal.